


Black Hair and Whiskey Eyes

by adult_disneyprincess (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creeper Peter, Derek is a Good Parent, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/adult_disneyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek sees the cloud of dust before he hears the loud bang. He was sitting at the coffee table looking over some pages about witches in the just renovated Hale house when it happens. The pack had been having trouble for weeks with the troublesome magical creatures, and he just wanted them out of his territory. When the smoke clears, Derek can finally make out something through the wisps of white and grey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Hair and Whiskey Eyes

Derek sees the cloud of dust before he hears the loud bang. He was sitting at the coffee table looking over some pages about witches in the just renovated Hale house when it happens. The pack had been having trouble for weeks with the troublesome magical creatures, and he just wanted them out of his territory. When the smoke clears, Derek can finally make out something through the wisps of white and grey.

            It is a person. Not just a person, but a girl. She is hunched slightly over at her waist, and she is coughing. And swearing, like a sailor. The girls is young looking, probably sixteen at the most, with black semi straight hair, and a slender yet strong frame. Derek is just gaping at her, and he hasn’t even stood up from his seat. Her back is still towards him, and he isn’t even sure she knows he’s there.

            “Can’t believe it actually worked.” He hears her mumble, and he frowns. She is patting her body down like she is making sure everything is still there, and he decides to make his presences known.

            “Can’t believe what worked?” Derek asks, sharply. The girl takes in a deep breath, and turns to face him. Derek finds himself taking an involuntary step back because she looks just like Laura, but her eyes are different. She has whiskey colored eyes, the same color he sees almost every night before bed, and almost every morning when he wakes up. “What the hell?” He wonders aloud, and with that the girl takes off.

            She runs quickly, and soon she is deep in the forest. She gets a good ten second head start before Derek decides he should probably chase her and find out who the hell she is. He makes it out of his house, none of the other wolves are with him at the moment, and runs into the area where her scent carries. It isn’t a strong scent, he can barely make out the smell of fireplace soot, and he follows it the best he can.

            Derek chases the mysterious girl for about five minutes before he realizes he is chasing a false scent. He stops, stunned, momentarily. That was the same thing he used to do to trick his sisters when he was younger, and this girl was clever enough to use it on him. A strong breeze blows across his face and along with it comes the smell of soot.

            Derek walks carefully, and light on his feet. He doesn’t want to crunch any leaves or break any twigs. He circles easily around the dense forest, and he suddenly hears the sound of panting. It is faint and soft, but Derek hears it. He follows the noise, and he catches the girl leaned against a tree with a hand over her mouth trying to quiet down the loud noise of her labored breathing.

            He decides to tackle her to the ground in hopes of scaring a response for why she is here, and why does she look so similar to his dead sister. Derek catches her off guard with a growl, she yelps following to the ground, and he bleeds his eyes red to show her he is charge. Instead, of smelling fear and maybe anxiety; she just rolls her eyes.

            “Okay, you got me. Let me up now.” She demands, and though still panting she is smiling at him genuinely. Derek stares at her in shock, and know that she is looking at him. It makes the whole situation freak him out a little more.

            “Excuse me?” He demands, and the girl quirks an eyebrow at him.

            “Oh, right. Let me up, please.” She says, and Derek blinks a few times before slowly leaning in to smell her. She doesn’t seemed bothered by it; in fact, she smells him too. Derek takes a deep whiff of her hair, and he has to take another. She smells oddly like his bed sheets. A familiar smell trapped under the smell of pack and home. He also catches two very strong scents that seem to be incrusted even in her bones. She smells like him and Stiles. Derek back away from her to examine her more, and that when he pieces it together.

            Somehow, someway, this girl is his and Stiles’ daughter. Then, in all of his Alpha badassery, he faints.

****

            When Derek comes to he is back in his loft, and the strange girl is staring at him with a mixture of worry and amusement written clearly on her face. “You fainted.” She states, and she looks like she is trying not to laugh. Derek sits up from his couch, and he is surprised she managed to not only fine her way back but carry him.

            “How did you find your way back here?” He questions, and she looks at him like he is being ridiculous. She doesn’t answer instead she brings him a cup of tea, and he is only mildly shocked when he discovers she made it just how he likes. She sits on the edge of the couch, looking both comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time, and stares at him. Derek thinks he should feel unnerved but he doesn’t. “What’s your name?” Derek questions, and the girl begins eying the exits. She doesn’t leave, instead, she gets up and stands near the fireplace with her back towards him. Derek has a feeling like she knows this house better than he does.

            “Talia.” She says finally, and Derek inhales sharply. Talia doesn’t turn back around, but she keeps talking. “Talia Claudia Hale.” She says, with a wave of her hand. Derek doesn’t know what to say, but he thinks he may faint again.

            “How did you get here?” Derek manages to ask, and Talia looks instantly guilty. Derek raises his eyebrow, and gives her a question look. She quickly turns around, and becomes really interested in the random knick-knacks Stiles as put on the fire place. “Talia.” He says, and her name sounds so natural on his tongue instead of burning like it used to when he used to say his mother’s name. She jumps a little at the sound of Derek’s voice, but keeps her back to him.

            Derek really isn’t sure what to do in this situation. Sure, in the future he’s a dad (Holy shit, Derek thinks, he has a child) but he isn’t sure how to make a teenage girl do as she is told. He tries to think back to the parenting tricks of his mother, he assumes that he emulates her in the future, and tries the first trick that pops into his head. “One.” He says, firmly trying not to feel ridiculous. Apparently, this is his chose parenting style because Talia and turns to face him.

            “Okay! Okay! Not the counting the thing.” She whines, and Derek considers it a victory. “I read from a book.” Talia says, vaguely twirling a piece of her hair. Derek finds his heart being pulled because she just looks so much like Laura, but with a touch of Stiles. Talia is truly perfect to Derek, he decides.

            “I need more details.” Derek says, and Talia pouts and Derek realizes she has Stiles lips. Derek pats the cushion next to him, and Talia happily plunks herself down beside him. She is watching him closely, and he makes a continue motion with his hands.

            “There was this book on the coffee table, and I read from it.” Talia says, and she isn’t looking at Derek because they both know she isn’t telling him everything. Derek grabs her chin in his hands gently, and makes her look at him. “I got it from Dr. Deaton.” Talia finally admits, and Derek sighs in annoyance.

            “Why would he give you a book that has the power to send you back in time?” Derek demands to know, already planning the confusing conservation he is going to have with the local veterinarian. Talia heart beings to beat faster, and Derek gives her a pointed look.

            “So maybe I burrowed the book from him.” She says, carefully before adding, “Without permission.” Derek gives her an angry look, and he can’t stay mad at her because her face perfectly mirrors Stiles when leaves the milk out or forgets to tell Derek something. Derek feels his face soften, and Talia looks at him shyly before they both jump at the sound of the door slamming closed.

            “Hey, Der, I got us dinner and-oh.” Stiles walks into the living room to see a young woman sitting really close to his boyfriend, and he would be jealous if she didn’t look like the young, female version of him. Derek catches the way Talia’s eyes light up with recognition, and she smiles brightly. Stiles puts the food on the coffee table, and plops himself into Derek’s lap. Talia winces, Derek laughs, and Stiles looks confused. “Is this a cousin I’ve never met?” Stiles questions.

            Before anyone can answer, Stiles breaks out into a coughing fit causing Derek to pat him on his back and Talia to race to get him a glass of water.  Derek looks concerned, and Stiles finally manages to stop. He smiles at Derek to show he’s fine, and he drains the water Talia brought him. “So who are you? I mean you’ve got Hale written all over you, but I’m looking for a name.” Stiles says, his voice scratchy from coughing earlier.

            “I’m a relative of the Hale family. I’m only staying with here for just a little while before I go on my merry way.” Talia says, and she isn’t technically lying but Derek gives her the look his mother would give him when he lied as a teenager.

            “I didn’t know we’re going to be housing a guest.” Stiles says, giving Derek a pointed look that says ‘We didn’t even clean up.’ Talia is quick to rush to Derek’s aide.

            “Not his fault, D-Stiles. I just showed up, but us Hale’s stick together.” Talia says, and Stiles just nods. Stiles just stares at her a little longer, but turns to Derek.

            “I’m hungry, let’s eat! You’ll be joining us…?” Stiles says, leading on to get a name.

            “Talia.” Talia says, automatically and Stiles makes a humming noise.

            “Like your mom, Der.” Stiles comments, and Derek just steals a kiss and Talia makes a gagging noise. Derek shoots her a look, and she holds her hands up in defeat. Stiles just chuckles good naturedly, and begins to set the table.

            “I can do that!” Talia declares, taking the plates from Stiles who smiles at her. She bounces off into the kitchen, and she is so much like Stiles that Derek cannot stop smiling. Stiles creeps up behind him to wrap his arms around his waist, and Derek turns around to kiss him.

            “You’re awfully happy today, Mr. Hale.” Stiles whispers into Derek’s ear, and he shivers causing Stiles to get him a thick chuckle.

            “Maybe I’m just glad you’re here.” Derek points out, and Stiles holds him tighter. Talia comes back into the room announcing  that the table is set and she is hungry. They make it halfway through dinner before Derek looks up to see his daughter crying into her noodles. He knows that she isn’t sad, but she has the scent of happiness coming off of her. When Talia catches Derek staring at her, she gives him a reserved smile, and goes back to shoving noodles in her mouth.

            It is after dinner when Stiles leaves. Talia nonchalantly brings him into a hug, and Derek catches the way she rubs her face against his shoulders. Derek sends him off with a kiss, and goes to make up the guest room.

            “This is my room.” Talia tells him, sitting on the bed as he puts things away in the closet. “But you and Da painted it purple before I was born.” She informs him, and he smiles at her.

            “How were you born? Men don’t get pregnant but you are the perfect combination of Stiles and me.” Derek observes, and Talia bites her lip. Derek knows he shouldn’t ask too many questions about the future, but he is just too curious. Talia doesn’t answer right away, but when she does her voice is small.

            “There is this drug in the future, it’s probably being developed as we speak,  that can cure lots of diseases, but it’s main side effect is the development of female reproductive organs in males. Lots of men in the future have babies.” Talia says, but all Derek hears is diseases.

            “Diseases?” Derek questions, and Talia closers her eyes and licks her lips. She shakes her head, but Derek cannot let this go. “Please, Talia.” He begs.

            “Cancer.” She whispers, and Derek whines in pain. “It, um, is the same kind as his mother had.” Talia whispers, brokenly and Derek knows he is crying.

            “Poppy!” She cries, and she sits in his lap to burrow her head in Derek’s chest. Derek wraps his arms around her, and holds her close to breath in her collective scent of himself and Stiles.

            “When?” Derek whispers.

            “Soon.” Talia answers. “Uh, he goes to the doctor by himself because you were too busy with witches or something. He hid it from you because he thinks there isn’t a cure but Uncle Scott’s mom finds out about the drug. It’s from a company in the Middle East, and he gets better.” Talia promises, and Derek knows she isn’t lying.

            Derek stays in the guest room watching his daughter until she falls asleep, then he drags himself to his room. He is tossing and turning in his bed when he hears the door open, and he stills. He feels the bed dip, and when he hears his daughters deep breathes next to him, he can finally sleep.

****

            Stiles sneaks into Derek’s house early the morning to cook Derek and his distant cousin , or whatever she is, breakfast. He is halfway through mixing the pancake batter when Talia comes into the kitchen wearing some of his clothes that he left here, and it oddly doesn’t bother him. “Pancakes!” She cries with joy, and hops on the counter to watch him.

            They exchange small talk, Stiles mostly talking about himself which delighted Talia, before breakfast is ready. “Be a dear and go wake up Derek.” Stiles asks, helping Talia down from the counter. Talia shoots him a look, but he dramatically looks away. “Don’t give me that look, I invented that look Talia Hale!” He says.

            “But he’s so grumpy in the morning!” Talia pouts, and Stiles laughs. He isn’t sure how she knows that, but Derek is always grumpy so it was probably just a good guess. He is about to swat her with the dish rag to get her to move, but she has this look of fear and disgust on her face. Stiles looks up to see what she is staring at with that expression.

            Peter.

            He likes to show at random times to speak with Derek, and just be a creepier in general. Stiles doesn’t trust Peter ever since he bit Scott and threatened Lydia. He knows that Talia is afraid; he doesn’t need the super sniffer of a werewolf to know that. Stiles get a clear picture with the way Talia is burying her head in his back while trying to make herself as small as possible, and the way her nails are digging into his arm.

            “Who is this? She looks like a Hale.” Peter says, and he has that creepy smile on his face that he always has. Talia whines into Stiles back, and her grip tightens impossible harder so that Stiles winces painfully. He doesn’t get a chance to tell Peter to fuck off before Derek is in the room. He looks extremely pissed off even with his bedhead and sweats on.

            “Get the fuck out.” Derek snarls, his eyes red and angry. Stiles backs away, taking Talia with him, and Peter just smiles. He tries to stare down Derek, but no one can out stare Derek Hale, so Peter just leaves, whistling on his way out like the freak he is.

            Stiles awkwardly tries to pry Talia off of him, but she whines and holds tighter. Stiles sighs in defeat, but he isn’t really bothered, and pats at her arms because it’s all of her he can see. Derek stares at her, and he moves behind Stiles to sooth down Talia’s hair. Stiles know he is missing something because Derek only looks at him like that, but he decides to let it go.

****

            The trio spend the rest of the day together just being with each other. Stiles finds that he loves spending time with Talia and he makes a mental note to remind Derek to invite her to spend Christmas with them.

            When the night finally arrives again, Derek finds himself on his couch with Stiles next to him and Talia laying awkwardly over both of them. She is watching a Disney movie, and Stiles has a hand tangled in her hair. The whole room has a perfume cloud of contentment that is sweet to Derek and his daughter’s noses.

            “I have a doctor’s appointment Thursday about this cough. I was hoping you’d come with me.” Stiles says, hopefully. Derek looks at his daughter, but her focus is on the television.

            “Of course.” Derek whispers, pressing a sweet kiss to Stiles’ lips. Talia hears the smack, and rolls her eyes playfully. “ I love you.” Derek says.

            “I love you too.” Stiles and Talia answer at the same time causing Derek to feel warm and fuzzy all over.

            Stiles leaves, promising  to spend the night tomorrow, giving both Derek and Talia kisses. He finds himself wanting to spend all of his time with those two. Derek finds his daughter sitting in her room looking an old picture of him and his mother. He sits next to her, she leans into him, and he kisses her forehead. “I want to know why you came back.” Derek says, and Talia stiffens.

            “It really was an accident, Poppy. I was trying to go back eighteen hours instead I mispronounced a word and sent me back eighteen years.” Talia says, and she doesn’t say anything for a while. “Da and I had fight.” She admits, quietly. “I took the car without permission to go to a party, and Da yelled me. You’re away right now on pack business, so it was just me and Da.” Talia says, and Derek reaches out to wipe her tears. She buries her face in his neck with a softly whimper. “ I told him I hated him. I just wanted to fix it before you got home. I’ve disappointed you so much, Poppy.” Talia whimpers, and Derek holds her tighter.

            “You could never disappoint me. This me or older me, and your Da knows how you love him.” Derek promises, and Talia sniffs but nods. The pair sit in silence before Talia falls asleep sit leaning on Derek, so he lays her in bed. After tucking her in, he goes to his room falling asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.

****

            When Derek wakes up, the first thing he notices is that there is only one heartbeat in the house which is his own. Throwing the covers off of him, he races to his daughter room only to see it empty. He feels the sudden and overwhelming urge to cry because he misses her so much already. He feels his lip tremble, but he neatly makes the bed around her still lingering scent. He can smell the residual effects of magic, and her bed is still warm.

            He lays in the bed all morning with his sadness until the opening of the front door brings him out of his misery. Derek drags himself out of the room to meet Stiles in the living room to a bone crushing hug. He suddenly remembers that Stiles is sick, even if he doesn’t know it yet, so he lets him go with a kiss. Stiles giggles into his mouth.

            “Where’s Talia?” Stiles questions, looking around. Derek sighs sadly, and Stiles frowns at his expression.

            “She left early this morning.” Derek tells him, and Stiles pouts and Derek easily sees where Talia gets that look. Stiles just nods, but he smells like loss just like Derek, and goes to fall face first on the couch.

            “What do you want to do today?” Stiles questions. Derek takes a deep breath that floods his sense with the linger smell of family, love, and Stiles. He stays silent longer than he normally would before answering Stiles with a grin.

            “I want to paint the guest room.”


End file.
